SANCTA SANTORUM,  ROL
by EORIN
Summary: una aventura llena de amor, guerras y Acontecimientos  llenos de magia,fantasía, criaturas y sentimientos.
1. Chapter 1

**Introducción: Esta historia se desarrolla en un mundo donde Se vive bajo el gobierno de los más fuertes. Es una adaptación de historias creadas al paso del tiempo que dedique al rol por internet, espero les guste. Comentarios y sugerencias, son bienvenidas.**

En un mundo extraño, habitado por protagonistas hermosos, horrorosos y fantásticos, personajes que solo podrían surgir de cuentos de hadas y leyendas.

Nacida en un linaje de vampiros, empieza esta historia de amor, guerra, odio e hipocresía.

Una joven mujer de ojos azules, comparables con el más inexplorado de los mares, cabellos tan oscuros como la noche que le tendía su manto para poder alimentar su cuerpo .instruida bajo los ideales de su padre, quien le formo como guerrera y asesina al perder a su compañera al nacimiento de Kaoru, el padre y líder del clan de vampiros de aquel territorio, se apropio y encargo del aprendizaje de su hija, mas como solo había tenido varones no entendía muy bien como formar a su hija, así que le educo como si se tratara de un muchacho. Nunca se decepcionó de esta, era tal cual la había imaginado, fuerte, una grandiosa contrincante para cualquiera que le retara o desafiara pero sin dejar de lado aquello que le era inherente al ser una agraciada mujer.

Al sentirse sofocada en su entorno, no muy contenta o convencida de su naturaleza vampírica. Poco o nada le gustaba su estilo de vida en especial le repugnaba necesitar del liquido tibio y rojo que manaba de las criaturas. Despertando con una inesperada avidez de conocer más allá de los territorios de su morada, Concluyó partir de su hogar, necesitaba salir de allí conocer otros estilos de vida, otras criaturas, abrir sus ojos a nuevos mundos, dejar volar a su espíritu aventurero y por que no, encontrar donde formar su propio hogar. Con todo conocimiento de su responsabilidad, como sucesora al liderazgo del clan, sabría enfrentar aquel reto cuando fuere necesario, pero ahora quería ser libre, libre de experimentar, de conocer, de fracasar sin ser juzgada por su padre y sabía muy bien, ello lo alcanzaría si se apartaba de su núcleo familiar.

Tras abandonar los límites de su morada, de aquello que tanto conocía y ya había memorizado a lo largo de su vida inmortal, tras algunos kilómetros recorridos sin noción del tiempo, se sintió contrariada al no haber considerado a su padre y hermanos, y dejarles algo que les explicara el porqué de su partida.

Transcurridos 3 meses desde su partida, ocultándose de criaturas de otras razas porque era un mundo lleno de muchas formas de vida, cada una con su característica que les aglomeraba en razas, con sus respectivos líderes y oponentes. Alimentándose de estas para aportar a su cuerpo la energía necesaria para continuar su viaje fuera de su hogar, Soportando la incomodidad que le provocaba hacerlo,

-¿Qué hermosa noche, verdad? Escucho el suave y seductor susurro de aquel hombre que se dirigía a ella, un hombre de ojos similares a los suyos, azules, profundos y con el inexistente resplandor que poseían otras criaturas en la mirada, cabello tan oscuro como la noche matizado con algunos reflejos celestes, evidentemente se trataba de uno de los suyos, aparentemente, pero poseía una extraña energía, muy lejos de parecerse a la de ella, era un hombre gentil, guapo, de alguna manera, dulce, caballeroso, diferente a cualquier hombre de su estirpe que tuviera memoria de conocer.

Sumergida en la imagen masculina no fue consciente de su cercanía hasta cuando su voz, sonó profunda, muy cerca de ella cuestionándole sobre su procedencia.

-¿Con quien tengo el placer de encontrarme?- fue lo que llego a los oídos de la perenne mujer, de ojos azules.

Un poco perturbada y distraídamente le respondió en un murmullo casi inaudible a no ser por las habilidades de su raza, aquellas mismas que compartían con las criaturas de la envolvente noche, los lobos, las lechuzas, criaturas que hacían parte de su naturaleza tenebrosa. Su condición de vida, la noche les requería en silencio y no podían ser ajenos a todas sus criaturas, al viento, a la obscuridad que acompañaba esta parte del siclo imperturbable de la vida.

-Así que Kaoru?, lindo nombre- dijo con una picara sonrisa al notar el sorprendido rostro femenino, al creer que su murmullo había sido imperceptible para él, usualmente solía susurrar como la muerte que pasa sin ser percatada por su víctima si no hasta que ya es inevitable ser ejecutado por ella y ahogarse en su manto, para algunos el esperado descanso tras una existencia vacía, para otros el inexorable castigo por lo cometido.

-¿Y tan impertinente locutor quién es?- cuestiono divertida al ver al hombre acercarse a su lado, al haberse ella apartado de él por precaución.

-Aoshi- dijo seguida de una sensual sonrisa que no fue esquiva a los ojos de Kaoru.

-¿Gustaría pasar el resto de la noche en mi casa?- dijo sorprendiéndola con su oferta.-Pronto se presentara el alba y no creo conveniente le atrape sin un lugar donde refugiarse-

-Aun que en realidad no necesito de vuestra generosa oferta, la aceptare- dijo Kaoru aceptando la mano que ofreció a ella.

No tomando muy en serio sus palabras prosiguiendo con su camino, dejándole tras ella, perdiéndose entre la brumosa niebla, su cuerpo inadvertidamente tropezó con algo, al fijar su mirada sobre el posible obstáculo, sus ojos se estrellaron de nuevo con los azules del apuesto y caballeroso hombre de la noche.

-Insisto, debería pasar al menos esta que surja la noche de nuevo, en mi casa- dijo acercándose a ella, percatándose Kaoru de estar siendo apresada por las fuertes manos masculinas.

-Le acompañare en esta ocasión, pero tan pronto se presente el crepúsculo continuare con mi camino- dijo solemnemente Kaoru.

-Está bien, mi lady, disfrutare de tan agradable compañía mientras sea posible- dijo coquetamente notando subir al rostro femeninos el color carmesí que tan ajeno era a ellos por su imperturbable palidez

Al empezar a guiarla por el perdido sendero que los conduciría hasta el cómodo hogar del hombre de ojos azul y cabellera tan negra como la de la hermosa mujer.

-es usted muy hermosa si me permite decirlo- susurro Aoshi, acercándose a ella acariciando a propósito la desnuda piel de sus hombros.

-Es muy generoso de su parte hacerme saber su gusto por mí, si se tratara de alguien más, puedo asegurarle que ya estaría obre mi atosigándome con sus besos y carisias, desenfrenadas-.

-Mi lady, tenga por seguro que yo no me atrevería tanto, aun que no le puedo mentir, si no tuviese en este momento algunas cosas más sobre las que pensar, estaría presa bajo mi cuerpo- dijo, observando la expresión de asombro en el rostro de Kaoru.

-lamento no poder actuar diferente- fue las palabras que escucho Kaoru antes de sentir su boca ser asaltada por la masculina, que le exploraba atrevidamente. Si le fuera necesario respirar, estaba casi segura que abría perdido el sentido a falta del aire que el pelinegro robaba de sus pulmones con aquel fogoso beso.

Un ahogado suspiro por parte de Kaoru, surgió de su garganta, no precisamente por el dolor en los pulmones que estaría presentando alguna mortal a causa del voraz y deleitante beso del hombre frente a ella. Noto tenso el cuerpo masculino al separar sus cuerpos, casi lo podía ver temblar por la excitación.

-No pretenderé disculparme por esto, ya que voz sois la única culpable- susurro apoyando dócilmente su mano sobre la espalda femenina, guiándola sin que se diera cuenta.

Kaoru le observo, no podía molestarse con él por lo sucedido. En varias ocasiones se había visto asaltada de tal manera, y no solo por conocidos, sino también por extraños que a causa de la mágica trampa de su cuerpo, su esencia sensual y obscura se desmoronaban perdiendo todo razonamiento coherente ante la tentadora fémina frente a ellos.

-No te preocupes, comprendo – susurro Kaoru, levantando el rostro para poder apreciar mejor el alto edificio.

- sea bienvenida mi lady- dijo aoshi muy caballerosamente, abriendo los amplios portones con un solo y suave movimiento de su mano. Tan pronto los portones se abrieron su mirada viajo sobre los Muebles, los amplios ventanales ocultos tras gruesas cortinas de terciopelo. Aoshi le instigo a seguir, y muy cortésmente le enseño el camino hacia una amplia pero acogedora sala, donde, no dudo en sentarse y descansar sus doloridos pies, el cuerpo le pesaba, tanto como si hubiese cargado con un peso mayor al de sus desasosiegos por partir sin previo aviso.

-Un lindo lugar, si me permite expresarle, Aoshi- dijo con tal confianza, alentada por su comodidad en el interior del hogar de aquel hombre. Se veía tan solitario, que no vio porque no hacerle compañía mientras el ocaso se presentara de nuevo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Así que el nuevo regente del infierno serás tu, soujirou, espero que lleves este cargo con responsabilidad, al igual que tu kenshin- decía seijuro, señor de sancta a su hijo y aprendiz**

**Soujirou era uno de sus hijos, un poco relegado por su padre al ser hijo de una demonio y por la manera irrespetuosa con la que estaba acostumbrado a tratar a su padre. Por otro lado kenshin era un joven dragón que gustaba de retos y del poder que podía tener sobre los que se encontraban ahora bajo su responsabilidad, todos los clanes de dragones, estarían a su cargo. El se convirtió en regente ya que se puesto era por sucesión, su padre había sido el anterior regente pero había envejecido y fallecido finalmente**

**- bueno viejo, ahora por que no celebramos, busquemos algo de diversión, unas lindas chicas y luego de una noche de descanso asumiremos nuestras nuevas responsabilidades- dice soujirou mientras palmea la espalda del dragón.**

**- oh! Esta bien, a fin de cuentas no tengo nada que hacer- dijo kenshin con poco sin animo-y tomando la forma de bestia y seguido por soujiro se dirigieron a cualquier parte a celebrar.**

**Pronto se encontraron en una pequeña villa donde habitaban humanos y distintas criaturas y se dirigieron a la taberna del lugar. Soujirou y kenshin ingresaron en el mas solemne de los silencios. El tabernero algo atónito ante la presencia de los dos recién llegados empujo a una chica de mediana estatura, cuerpo delgado pero firme ojos hermosamente verdes claros.**

**- buenas noches caballeros que os ofrece?- dice algo intimidada por la mirada de soujiro sobre ella.**

**- oh preciosa a ti si no es mucho pedir- dice sonriéndole algo perverso, haciendo que misao se sonrojara**

**Kenshin colocando los ojos en blanco, jiro a mirar a la chica que su amigo pretendía solicitar en compañía- no se preocupe señorita el solo bromea- dice sonriendo tratando de ver alivio en la mirada esmeralda y dándole a la vez un codazo en el vientre al castaño chico**

**Ah no se preocupe señor, desean algo para comer o beber?- dice ya mas animada.**

**- tráeme n plato de carne seca y para mi amigo lo mismo- dice kenshin colocando atención as los rasgos de su amigo que se encontraba algo molesto por su interrupción. La chica se retiro de su lado dirigiéndose con premura a la cocina.**

**- oye, por qué tenias que dañarme la diversión –dice enojado soujiro mientras sus ojos fulminaban al pelirrojo, pero alpazar otra délas chicas del lugar se animo y salio tras esta. Kenshin simplemente se dedico a ver los rostros de las criaturas que se encontraban allí mientras esperaba su pedido.**

**- aquí tiene señor- dice misao llegando con el utensilio lleno de carne seca, junto con una bebida.**

**Kenshin al detallarla supo enseguida que retrataba de una elfa, pero era extraño encontrar de estas criaturas en medio de las villas y tan lejos de los bosques donde se suponía Vivian estos seres.**

**Misao se retiro tan pronto termino de depositar el pedido sobre la mesa. El dueño del lugar le había recibido días atrás, le había encontrado vagando por las calles de la villa empapada de pies a cabeza ardiendo en fiebre. Este al ver que se encontraba en tal condición la tomo bajo su protección y le ayudo a estar mejor, cuando misao se sintió mejor decidió agradecer al hombre ayudándole en su negocio. Misao no sabia que ese lugar era conocido por los caballeros por sus lindas mujeres dispuestas a dar su compañía a cambio de unas monedas .no faltaba quien quisiera pasar la noche con ella, pero el anciano no lo permitía, era una manera de dar a conocer su gran interés por la jovencita que le querían y mimaba como si fuera su abuelo.**

**Estoy algo cansada abuelo, podría retirarme?- le cuestiono mirándole detenidamente. El anciano no se explicaba como el solo hecho de fijarse en esos hermosos ojos verdes le hicieran flaquear y aceptar y aceptar sus demandas**

**Misao se acostó en su cama y cerrando los ojos trato de entrar en el territorio de los sueños, pero el sonido de una pelea le hizo asomarse a una de las ventanas para ver que era lo que sucedía fuera de la taberna.**

**- hijo de perra que quieres decir con eso? Eh? Escucho por parte del hombre de ojos azules pálida piel que acompañaba a e l hombre pelirrojo – acaso piensas y dudas que pueda controlar lo que me corresponde como heredero, ja- golpeando al otro hombre contra una de las barreras de la edificación, kenshin salio caminando rápidamente de allí seguido por su compañero que se encontraba algo mas que ebrio.**

**Hey amigo, tu si que eres genial , eso es lo que me agrada de ti, no te dejas de esos inferiores gusanos- dice soujiro tambaleándose algo antes de que kenshin lo ayudara a seguir el camino.**

**Llegada la mañana soujiro no supo a ciencia cierta donde se encontraba, pero se coloco en pie, tenia , pero tan solo percibir cierto dolor de cabeza y recordó todo lo sucedido en la taberna.**

**Kenshin por su parte se encontraba cazando algunos peces para desayunar, aun seguía algo molesto por lo sucedidota noche anterior, lanzaba pequeñas piedras al estanque cristalino frente a él **

**Misao se dirigió a él con suaves palabras- amaneció mejor su amigo?- cuestiono sentándose a una distancia prudente del hombre pelirrojo**

**- OH , verdad no se, lo deje allá a ver si despierta de esa resaca- dijo sonriendo un poco al recordar cuando ambos habían caído por culpa de los torpes pies de soujiro cayendo justo enfrente de unos femeninos y desnudos pies. Kenshin recordaba con claridad como a joven les había escoltado hasta una pequeña pequeña casa un poco alejada de la villa, apenas veían el camino que era iluminado por una lámpara que llevaba achica. Kenshin salio de sus recuerdos al escuchar la pregunta de la chica frente a él.**

**- decías?- cuestiono perdido él.**

**- que si no tienen donde pasar de nuevo esta noche, les puedo dejar la casa de nuevo- dice sonriéndole, mientras pelaba una manzana y la mordisqueaba.**

**- bueno, la verdad no se si nos quedemos mas por estos lares- dice mirando de nuevo los reflejos del cielo sobre la cristalina agua**

**- si deciden quedarse esta a su disposición señor- dice misao terminando la manzana.**

**- muchas gracias por tu oferta- dice kenshin sonriéndole**

**- baya, te dejo para tomar un trago, dormir un poco y tu ya andas coqueteando con esa niña?- dice soujiro saliendo tras ellos, sorprendiéndolos un poco.**

**- bueno, creo que mejor me retiro- dice misao al ver que no era muy bien recibida por el demonio de ojos azules**

**Oh linda por que te marchas tan pronto si yo aun necesito algo mas de ti- dice soujiro tomándola por la cintura. Misao trato de alejarse de él regalándole una linda sonrisa y mirándole a los ojos fijamente tratando de alejarse pero soujiro le soltó sin saber como o por que lo hacia, se sentía algo atontado ante la mirada déla chica pero luego de que misao desapareciera de las miradas de los dos hombres recobro el estado alerta y mirando a su amigo le cuestiono.**

**- qué demonios me ha hecho esa chiquilla?.**

**Kenshin sonreía a carcajadas dando por hecho que su compañero no sabia en absoluto sobre lo que los ojos de una linda elfa podían causar en cualquier criatura y mas unos ojos como los que ella poseía.**


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Habían pasado 5 días en los cuales kaoru se recupero de las heridas y la debilidad de su cuerpo, ya no se encontraba tan delgada, su cuerpo ahora estaba lleno y firme por las largas horas de entrenamiento que aoshi daba a ella por petición de la misma Kaoru. Aoshi por su parte se había conformado con los besos que había robado a esta más las bofetadas que traían en compañía.

Estaba sorprendido por la manera en que la joven de ojos azul colocaba un gran esfuerzo y animo por mejorar cada día, aun que tan solo llevaban4 días en aquel rudo entrenamiento. No podía negar el deseo que sentía por ella, pero era consciente de ello, también lo era del peligro que podría conllevar forzarla a entregarse a él. Nunca había experimentado en su cuerpo estas sensaciones de loca necesidad física, de contacto corporal y de tener una pareja, pero kaoru, por más que él lo intentara, no se veía atraída mas que por su amistad.

La vara de bambú que utilizaban para el entrenamiento cayó estrepitosamente de las manos femeninas ya que el golpe que le había proporcionado aoshi en su ataque le desarmo sin previo aviso. Aoshi le observo detenidamente, buscando algún resquicio de dolor en su rostro, pues había alcanzado a golpearle las manos.

- por hoy esta bien kaoru- dijo acercándose a ella y examinando las manos un poco maltratadas, las beso con cierta ternura y las envolvió luego en una suave tela roja que saco de sus ropas, un viejo pañuelo que anudo a las manos de Kaoru tras aplicar un ungüento que desaparecería la inflamación de sus manos.- báñate y luego nos encontramos para cenar- dijo observándola detenidamente, su rostro cansado pero con una sonrisa en él.

Después de la cena kaoru se dirigió hacia su habitación pensando en que ya era el momento para partir, después de tres meses de estadía en aquel castillo y en la gentil y calurosa compañía de aoshi. Dejo doblado los bellos vestidos que aoshi le había obsequiado en su estadía allí, tomo su escasa ropa y cubrió su cuerpo con una capa negra y colocándose en marcha camino por los pasillos del castillo cautelosamente para no llamar la atención de su anfitrión.

- así es como termina todo my lady? sorprendió la fuerte pero serena voz masculina a Kaoru.

- ¡oh my lord espero excuse a esta torpe mujer, pero no deseaba molestarle con despedidas!- agitando un sobre dirigido a él

- que fría eres conmigo kaoru, después de acogerte y brindarte mi ayuda tan solo decides dejar un papel entintado para mi?- dice acercándose ella, mirándole a los ojos- no me negaras un último beso- susurro sobre su boca apoderándose luego de esta, mientras ella le empujo sorprendida por la abrumadora calidez de los labios masculinos que estremecieron su cuerpo al besarle .

- eres un gran amigo aoshi pero no puedo seguir aquí, hay cosas que no sabes de mi aun, cosas que te colocarían en peligro, ya eh estado demasiado tiempo aquí. Dice dándole la espalda- tal vez en algún tiempo nos encontremos de nuevo, adiós- dijo con toda la frialdad que pudo imprimir a esa palabra.

Aoshi vio la bella y misteriosa mujer dejar su hogar pero aun que sentía el deseo de retenerla no movió ni tensionó un solo músculo. Si decía tener sus razones para marcharse, no era quien para ponerlas en debate.


	4. Chapter 4

Ya habían pasado tres días desde que dejara el castillo de aoshi, el sol le abofeteaba sin súplica, pero pronto empezó a recorrer un camino de fresca sombra, que era proporcionada por fuertes y enormes árboles al lindero del gastado terreno. Al anochecer se fijo en la pequeña villa a la que sus pasos le habían guiado, instintivamente. Los intercambios mercantiles entre elfos, dragones, vampiros, demonios e hibrido vendiendo sus bienes. Un lugar al parecer neutral, donde las criaturas podían alejarse momentáneamente de sus disputas y rivalidades, y sumergirse en un entorno diplomático donde podían, comercializar sus productos para suplir sus necesidades. Era extraño que surgieran discusiones acaloradas por los precios de sus productos, pero tan pronto como surgían, igualmente se disipaban dejando en el olvido lo sucedido. Un lugar en verdad donde no existía diferencia de razas o rangos de mando o poder.

-¡Siga mi lady, ahí habitaciones disponibles fue la animosa y enérgica frase que le brindó a ella una joven de hermosos ojos verdes y cabellera tan negra como la brea. Sin darse cuenta se vio prácticamente arrastrada por esta, hasta una cómoda habitación- Si se le ofrece algo solo dígamelo- fue la gentil frase que dedico a ella la joven mujer. No tendría más de 20 años en apariencia, sus rasgos aun permanesian suaves, no muy lejos del rostro infantil que empezaba a cambiar y revelar una lida chica, de ojos brillantes y llenos de vitalidad, Cuanto le envidiaba parecía que esta jovencita no había experimentado sufrimiento alguno.

- Espéreme un momento, por favor, enseguida le traeré algo caliente para beber- ofreció, la damita mientras se perdía de la vista de Kaoru. Pasados pocos segundos la joven le sorprendió con una cristalina copa, teñida con el rojizo color de la sangre, el aroma característico de esta bebida vital roso sutilmente su nariz, Los azules ojos se fijaron en la empalidecida joven, que sonrió al darse cuenta de la mirada celeste sobre ella.-Espero le guste- susurro un poco apenada, mostrando en sus mejillas el leve tono rosa que la sangre podría brindar a estas, pues segura estaba Kaoru, que la sangre que brindo calidez a sus labios y un reconfortante placer, era de la adolecente frente a ella, su palidez así se lo sugería.

Bebiendo la totalidad del contenido de la copa, Kaoru se dejo caer sobre la confortable cama, mucho mejor que el duro colchón de heno que utilizaba cotidianamente, a acepción de la cálida manta que Aoshi le había proporcionado durante su estadía en el castillo. Pronto la joven le acompaño sobre la cama, su rostro pálido le informo de su malestar, obviamente causada por la pérdida de sangre a la que se había sometido por brindarle aquella bebida tan reconfortadora para su cuerpo.

- No se preocupe mi lady yo estoy bien, además seria una ofensa ofreceros algo tan insaboro como la sangre de animal- susurro cuando de nuevo noto la mirada de la hermosa mujer sobre ella denotaba preocupación por su estado,- No pretendería ofrecerle otra bebida que no fuere digna de una dama como usted - dijo luego, mientras retiraba la copa aun teñida- Espero descanse, le veré mañana. Mi nombre es Misao. Si se le ofrece alguna cosa, ya Sabe solo llámeme y estaré encantada de servirle.

-pequeña, no digas sandeces- dice Kaoru algo divertida-Como crees que eh sobrevivido estos días sin victima humana, elfa o hibrida alguna, no es de mi predilección beber de criaturas como voz- susurro con un tono casi maternal.-Soy muy cuidadosa con ello, nunca pretendería quitar la vida a quien no lo merece- dijo, finalmente.

El silencio reino por algunos segundos entre las dos pero, en realidad no duro mucho, el silencio fue ahogado por los barullos del exterior.- ¿A qué se debe tanto preparativo?-Cuestiono curiosa Kaoru.

-Vera, esta noche tenemos un muy importante evento,-, -Kaoru- susurro ella al ver el rostro de interrogación en el rostro de misao al no recordar su nombre, si era que se lo había dicho con anterioridad.

-Esta noche se reunirán los regentes de todo el territorio, ya que es un área neutral para todos se convino realizar este importante encuentro- dijo la chica mirando a través del cristal.

-¡además abra fiesta!- agrego con entusiasmo arreglando su cabello un poco desperdigado alrededor de su rostro. Kaoru se colocó frente a ella, le empujo suavemente, haciéndole sentar sobre la cama, se coloco tras ella y empezó a ordenar su cabello, despejando el lindo rostro de la chica -Espero me acompañes- dijo Kaoru notando el entusiasmo por aquella invitación, pudo notar en el níveo rostro femenino su exaltación, sus ojos irradiaban una felicidad inexpresiva si no fuera por el cálido brillo en sus ojos.

-Sera un enorme placer y honor acompañarle- dijo, tomando las manos de Kaoru, con una sonrisa que hacía ver su rostro brillar y aquella misma sonrisa y alegría le contagió, se sintió animada, esta joven, le había brindado un suave y envolvente entusiasmo y alegría que desde mucho antes no experimentaba.


	5. Chapter 5

Soujiro había despertado con un fuerte de dolor de cabeza. Pero como le era ya tan habitual aquel malestar tras las salidas juerguistas que hacía en las noches, no colocada mucha atención al dolor por la resaca.

-¿Señor le parece bien este atuendo? Cuestionó la Joven mucama, que trataba de mantener la vista fuera del desnudo cuerpo de su señor, que como siempre no amanecía con buen humor, al parecer no era merecedora de unos ¡buenos días! Al menos.

-¡¿Pero que se supone es esto?- dijo molesto mientras tiraba al suelo las prendas que la joven mucama, había puesto sobre la desordenada cama.

- disculpe señor- se excuso la chica aunque no fuere exactamente su culpa, el mal trabajo sobre la prenda según el hombre de ojos azules frente a ella. En verdad un hombre atractivo si no tuviese ese carácter tan endemoniado que solía tener, a no ser que necesitara que le complacieran de la forma que fuera. Muchas veces había terminado en su cama, pero al día siguiente le seguía tratando tan groseramente como siempre, un hombre déspota y vanidoso que obtenía lo que deseara cuando quisiera. Cayendo en cuenta que si seguía riñendo con la chica por las ropas, llegaría tarde al encuentro acordado entre los regentes de sanctórum y su padre, tomo las prendas de mala gana y se dejo asear por la chica, desnudó su cuerpo, mientras mantenía la vista sobre las reacciones de la mujer junto a él. Tras un baño velos. y vestido por fin, se retiro hacia las caballerizas donde su corcel le esperaba listo para partir.

Apeándose de su montura, contemplo detenidamente la solitaria rivera frente a él. Un murmullo melodioso llamó su atención, una voz femenina si su instinto y oídos no le engañaban, con sigilo guio sus pasos, hacia el emisor de aquel susurro hechicero que lo ordenaba acercarse a el lugar, sus ojos chocaron con una perspectiva, que exalto su cuerpo, la imagen de la desnuda espalda, cubierta por los oscuros y lacios cabellos de aquella mujercita, le atraparon en un alucinado imaginativo de su cuerpo en contacto con el de aquella hermosa visión.

Misao sintió la mirada lasciva del hombre tras ella, no había cruzado su mirada con la de él, ni siquiera había dado seña alguna de ser consciente de su presencia allí. Pero era muy consciente de las emociones pensamientos de aquel hombre y ello le erizó la piel.

- Tengo la fortuna de encontrarte de nuevo- susurro soujiro acercándose a ella, más que en un tono lujurioso, un tono ciertamente amenazador, Misao retrocedió a medida que la distancia entre el demonio y ella se acortaba.

-Preciosa no temas te are sentir tan bien que querrás estar aun mas con migo- dijo a pesar de notar en el rostro femenino la aversión que le producía el solo hecho de imaginarlo siquiera tocándola.

No supo como, pero cuando fue consciente de su rededor Soujiro se encontró solo en la rivera, la preciosa mujer había desaparecido en un parpadeo, sus ojos se habían abandonado en los de ella tan pronto le fue posible estar cerca del desnudo cuerpo femenino. Y cuando volvió a la realidad después de sentirse un poco atontado por la mirada esmeralda, fija en sus ojos, al salir de aquel lapso, se vio solo y con su cuerpo clamando por la compañía femenina.

Pasadas unas horas Misao regreso a la taberna, agitada y nerviosa, temía que aquel hombre le hubiese seguido hasta allí, pudo observar a través de aquellos ojos, que aun que hermosos en su exterior, encerraban en su interior, la muerte, la lujuria, el odio, por lo que había podido ver no se trataba de un hombre en el cual confiar, algunas habilidades de su linaje le colocaban en apuros, pero también le hacía enfrentarse a las mas retorcidas mentes de quienes toparan con ella, era una condenación de su raza, poder ver mas allá del cascaron que era el cuerpo, frente a ella se desnudaba el alma de toda criatura, dejando a su conocimiento, su verdadero ser. Recordó como el hombre de ojos azules, se había acercado tanto a ella, como para ponerla nerviosa, y sin aviso, tomo su rostro apoyando cada mano sobre sus mejillas, momento en que choco a propósito sus ojos con los del castaño hombre y allí le embrujo, le hizo perder la conciencia sobre su entorno y ella aprovechó esto para escabullirse y ponerse al margen de aquel hombre y lo que sus ojos le habían dicho, pretendía hacer con ella.

El trabajo era agotador ese día en la taberna, muchas criaturas de sanctorum, se acercaban a la posada del bar, para conseguir un lugar donde pasar la noche que duraría la tan mencionada reunión del señor se sanctorum, con sus regentes, de ello se dio cuenta Misao tan pronto arribó al hospedaje, se presento con el tabernero y este le ordeno empezar sus deberes de una vez, el lugar estaba atestado y no estaba de mas la ayuda de Misao con el trabajo para atender los viajeros, que confluían allí buscando donde pasar la noche

Kaoru había salido de la posada, aburrida de esperar a la chiquilla de ojos esmeralda. Sus ojos azules inspeccionaron el lugar aparentemente en caos por tantas criaturas, podía divisar en tan solo una ojeada a varios: elfos, dragones, demonios, vampiros, humanos e híbridos, el ambiente estaba lleno de murmullos, y expectativas por el encuentro entre el lord de sancta y sus regentes, tanto jóvenes como viejos se enfrascaban en enérgicos diálogos sobre lo que sucedería esa noche, ello hiso olvidar momentáneamente a Kaoru de su claustro en las tierras de Montblanc, donde al igual que sancta era habitado por diferentes criaturas, bajo diferentes normas y estilos de vida, ella era la hija del regente de los vampiros en Montblanc y , tan pronto su padre finalizara su siclo de vida ella asumiría el soberanía , regir, gobernar y cuidar de los vampiros que habitaban esta región.

A pesar que el sol coronaba el alto manto azul, Kaoru deambulaba por las calles sin temor a este, gracias a la sortija que su madre le había heredado, único recuerdo de la hermosa mujer que le concibió y la trajo al mundo. Muchos lograron identificar la naturaleza de la hermosa mujer de cabellos de ébano y ojos del color del azul más insondable, capaz de conquistar con tan solo su mirada a quien deseara, su mirada era pura magia negra, que atrapaba, envolvía y condenaba. Pero a lo largo de su existencia inmortal, nunca logro ello con el hombre indicado, ningún individuo del sexo opuesto, de su raza u otra, había logrado quebrar la muralla de hielo que Kaoru insistía en mantener para protegerse, o en realidad nunca había experimentado aquellas emociones que conllevaban al emparejamiento. En ese momento fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando Misao le encontró y le expreso su afecto en un enérgico abrazo que le tomo por sorpresa.

-¿Donde te habías metido?- dijo en tono divertido Kaoru, tomando a Misao de las manos y observándola, se veía radiante, enérgica, llena de vitalidad, recién aseada al parecer, y así se lo confirmo cuando animada le dijo que estaba lista y dispuesta para acompañarle a la mencionada reunión de los regentes de sanctorum.

-No quería desentonar con tan hermosa visión, refiriéndose a Kaoru.- dijo Misao tras pasar varios minutos colocándose hermosa, era sorprendente como el vestido adecuado y un poco de maquillaje ayudaban a resaltar aún más las facciones de la linda elfa.

-No digas eso Misao, si veo bien, estoy segura que nada de lo que yo tenga te hace falta, eres más hermosa de lo que quieres ver- dijo ella con una sonrisa a la joven de ojos esmeralda.

Misao se sonrojo, por las palabras de Kaoru para con ella, la verdad estaba prendada de esta mujer, que tanto le hacía evocar una imagen maternal, si bien no conocía mas de un par de días a la mujer frente a ella, se había hecho a la idea de que fuera su madre, no su madre biológica, obviamente, pero le tenía en aquella estima, sin saber cómo se aferro a aquella disparatada noción del afecto de una madre.

**espero sus revews, y mil gracias a quienes escribieron, espero mas porfa, mil gracias, hasta pronto.**

**eorin**

**martes 25 de enero 2011**

**proximo capitulo :**

- Kenshin, lamentablemente ella murió hace mucho, no me parece muy sano que te mantengas viviendo en su recuerdo, en realidad una mujer inolvidable, el amor de tu vida, pero mira a tu rededor, hay muchas mujeres-.

-Señores, buenas tardes- saludo dubitativamente la chica de ojos esmeraldas al ver reunido con el señor de sancta al joven demonio que le ponía intranquila con sus acciones y propuestas y al atractivo y siempre cortes dragón, del cual no tenía queja. Acompañada por Kaoru que mantenía su rostro atento al murmullo de la noche que le llamaba, le requería con torturante afán,


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 7**

Soujiro algo frustrado por no poder sacar de su cabeza la imagen de la desnuda chica de ojos esmeralda, tropezó con Kenshin al estar divagando en sus recuerdos que enardecían su cuerpo y le hacían desear aun más a la joven elfa de mirada esmeralda

-baya, amigo, parece que estas un poco apesadumbrado y distraído- dijo ironizando Kenshin que lo miro con burla.

- Recuerdas esa joven elfa que nos atendió en el burdel la vez que fuimos a realizar lo encomendado por mi padre nos?- dijo mirando el rostro del hombre de ojos ámbar, frente a él

- aja respondió desinteresadamente.

- Pues eh tenido el placer de encontrármela esta mañana, tan vulnerable y en la más hermosa y excitante de las visiones que se pueda tener sobre cualquier mujer-. Y en especial para él cuando se trataba de la joven con orbes color esmeralda.

- y me imagino que no te dio ni la mínima oportunidad con ella- dijo sarcásticamente el pelirrojo.

- No creo que esta niña sea tan tonta como para caer en tus enredos- agrego luego de ver el rostro hastiado del joven demonio por lo que Kenshin le decía.

- Deja de ser tan entrometido, no eres más que un Canalla – dice molesto el castaño de ojos azules al escuchar las palabras del pelirrojo dragón.

- te demostrare que ninguna mujer se niega a mis deseos, sentenció enérgicamente soujiro, mientras empezaba a maquinar su estrategia para apropiarse del frágil y esbelto cuerpo de aquella muchachita que le tenía en realidad inquieto.

Kenshin sonreía, era divertido ver tan frustrado carnalmente a soujiro, en realidad lo disfrutaba, serian muy buenos amigos pero siempre mantuvieron cierta rivalidad en especial cuando se interponía entre los dos una hermosa dama, y Kenshin en verdad se preocupaba por la joven de mirada esmeralda, sabia cuán lejos podría llegar Soujiro por conseguir lo que fuera objeto de sus deseos.

- si pretendes cortejarla me apresuraría a cambiar la opinión que debe tener esta a ahora, sobre ti- aconsejo Kenshin al castaño de ojos azules.- no creo que tras intimidarla y perseguirla, como lo has hecho hasta ahora te tenga en un muy buen concepto- notando la expresión molesta de soujiro.

- mejor me largo, no estoy de humor para atender tus críticas constructivas- dijo Soujiro emprendiendo animosamente el camino hacia el hospedaje en donde se estaban quedando.

Al no estar atento de sus pasos tropezó con su padre, tomándolo por sorpresa, nunca se imagino encontrarlo allí, estaba seguro que se encontraría finiquitando los preparativos para la reunión, con sus regentes.

- Que bueno es verte muchacho, lejos de tus cotidianos que ha seres- saludo seijuro al pelirrojo que se acercó a ellos al verles conversar.

-Bueno últimamente eh dejado esa mala costumbre, me eh dedicado a disfrutar un poco más de la vida, aun que siempre mantendré en mi memoria aquélla época en que fui tan feliz al lado de mi querida tomoe- dijo casi en un susurro al recordar a su ultima esposa.

-Kenshin, lamentablemente ella murió hace mucho, no me parece muy sano que te mantengas viviendo en su recuerdo, en realidad una mujer inolvidable, el amor de tu vida, pero mira a tu rededor, hay muchas mujeres-.

-Lastimosamente no eh encontrado quien le equipare - susurro algo desanimado, mientras fijaba su mirada en la joven de cabellera negra y ojos verdes, que se aproximaba a ellos.

-Señores, buenas tardes- saludo dubitativamente la chica de ojos esmeraldas al ver reunido con el señor de sancta al joven demonio que le ponía intranquila con sus acciones y propuestas y al atractivo y siempre cortes dragón, del cual no tenía queja. Acompañada por Kaoru que mantenía su rostro atento al murmullo de la noche que le llamaba, le requería con torturante afán, su naturaleza no le daba más opciones aun que quería salir de allí, se le hiso una falta de respeto con los presentes retirarse, pero lo que en realidad le detuvo fue el cortes y seductor saludo por parte del pelirrojo cerca de ella.

- casi como caída del cielo, no te parece?- dijo en secreto seijuro a su pupilo pelirrojo al ver la hermosa mujer de ojos azules que acompañaba a la chica que obviamente era quien tenía a su hijo en tal estado de frustración y conmoción, le era evidente ello, en las miradas que dedicaba este a la delgada figura femenina frente a ellos.

- ¿No nos presentas Kenshin?- cuestiono seijuro al notar que la recién llegada parecía conocer al pelirrojo, ya que se acercó a este, casi de manera automática, alejándose del lado de soujiro que le observaba ciertamente con lujuria y lascivia

Que falta de cortesía por mi parte!- dijo Misao mirando el rostro del hombre pelirrojo en compañía de ellos. tengo el gusto de presentarles a…- interrumpida por la suave voz de Kaoru.

Kaoru – dijo la hermosa mujer de ojos zafiro, adelantándose a la presentación, que pretendía hacer Misao de ella.

Kenshin se quedó helado ante la imagen de la mujer frente a él, el parecido físico que tenía con su fallecida compañera, era excepcional, si no fuera por aquel brillante par de colmillos, juraría que se trataba de su tomoe. Pero en realidad esta hermosa mujer frente a él, revivió todo tipo de sentimientos que casi no recordaba haber experimentado. Deseo, paz, amor, un avasallador golpe de sensaciones y sentimientos que ya casi no lograba evocar.

Sin perder la oportunidad de escuchar su voz, le saludo muy cortésmente, tocando sobre el dorso de su mano con sus labios y dejando en la mano femenina una sensación cálida y turbadora a la vez- Buenas noches señor…- aguardo a la respuesta de su pregunta implícita en su saludo-Kenshin-, se apresuró a pronunciar su nombre al recordar que no lo había hecho- mucho gusto señor- se dirigió secamente a él Kaoru, tratando de alejarse de este con aquella acción, sobre todo, las sensaciones que ya había logrado perpetrar en su cuerpo aquel hombre con su sola presencia.

-Gusto conocerle señorita- se atravesó seijuro tomando la mano que Kaoru ofrecía al pelirrojo.

-Soy seijuro, señor de estas tierras, todo lo que logra ver hasta el horizonte- dijo con gran derroche de su personalidad bonachona y sensual, logrando sacar de Kaoru una sonrisa que alago al alto y fornido hombre que le adulaba, pero tan pronto el pelinegro se alejó de allí, no pudo evitar encontrarse de nuevo con aquella mirada ambarina que le había logrado perturbar desde un principio.

- Bueno, caballeros, como suponemos se encuentran algo ocupados, nos retiramos- dijo Misao con afán, no resistía un segundo más la mirada del castaño hombre que no tenía que pronunciar palabra alguna para hacerle saber que era objeto de sus deseos.

Le llevo unos cuantos segundos a soujiro regresar a la realidad, en verdad más que trastornado con la sola presencia de la joven elfa,- parece que los han dejado sin palabras- se burló Seijuro al ver el estado en que se encontraban su hijo y pupilo.

Ya un poco alejadas del grupo masculino Kaoru miro a Misao y le cuestionó.-¿De donde los conoces?. Misao sonrió notando lo conmocionada que le había dejado los corteses gestos que había tenido el pelirrojo para con ella,

-Mi lady, no me digas que el apuesto dragón te ha dejado indudablemente inquieta- dijo en tono burlón, del cual Kaoru no pudo negarse e involuntariamente soltó un sí.- Misao la contemplo, se sorprendió al notar en el aparentemente inexpresivo rostro femenino de Kaoru un leve sonrojo por lo sucedido.

-se llama Kenshin si te interesa su nombre, le conocí algunos días atrás mientras trabajaba en el burdel de la ciudad- dijo para luego agregar- y al molesto chico de ojos azules también- dijo, con una notoria expresión de desdén.

-Es evidente que no te agrada mucho, pero él al contrario esta fascinado contigo- dijo divertida Kaoru mientras el viento les golpeaba el rostro a las dos. El silencio fue incomodo por algunos segundos, pero Misao por fin lo rompió diciéndole a Kaoru que si no le molestaba le gustaría seguirla frecuentándola.

-Pues pronto partiré y seguiré mi viaje, ¿te gustaría acompañarme?- le dijo con una sonrisa casi maternal a la chica de mirada esmeralda.

-Pero existen muchos peligros en el camino, no se si te quieras exponer a ello- aclaró Kaoru, mirando el sonriente rostro de la joven a su lado.

- Es lo que deseo- dijo entusiasta, mientras recordaba su vida los últimos meses, en medio de botellas de licor, hombres groseros y lujuriosos que a pesar de conocer que Misao solo era una empleada del servicio, le invitaban a compartir la noche, y no precisamente en los más nobles intereses por parte de estos.

-Prefiero correr ese riesgo a quedarme más lidiando con hombres que no recuerdan donde están, tras sus borracheras o sus inapropiadas proposiciones- dijo, finalmente esperando una respuesta a su petición.

A Soujiro le llevo tiempo salir de su trance, para darse cuenta que la joven de mirada esmeralda no se encontraba allí. Más allá del grupo del que era participe, contemplo con cierta agitación, a Misao conversar animosamente con la otra mujer, que aun que era igualmente hermosa, de seguro con tan solo una palabra de su boca, cualquier hombre le complacería en lo que deseara así fuere un capricho. No se podía negar lo atractiva que era la mujer de ojos azul, pero él no tenía ojos para nadie más que no fuere la joven de orbes esmeraldas y cabello oscuro.

Tras ocultarse el sol tras los riscos que rodeaban el amplio valle, Kaoru se reavivó , no solo se notaba en su ánimo, si no que parecía tener más vitalidad, irradiaba una energía que Misao contemplo con admiración. Admiración que parecía compartir con el pelirrojo dragón que se acercaba a ellas, como si no fuera consciente de ello.

Agradecimientos a:

**Blueazulacero:** gracias por tu review, el único de este capítulo, espero seguir contando con tu apoyo. Hasta pronto, espero este cap. te haya gustado.

**EORIN**

** 5 DE FEBRERO 2011**

**3:34PM**


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 7**

Así que aquí te encontrabas- sorprendió Kenshin a Soujiro al no encontrarlo dentro del grupo de regentes que trataban asuntos importantes con el señor de sanctorum.

Rayos, casi me matas del susto, reacciono por fin soujiro saliendo de su concentrada y detallada inspección a Misao que se encontraba muy entretenida hablando con Kaoru que había notado la figura de los dos hombres que se acercaron a ellas de inmediato al ver que les observaban a través de la penumbra.

Bueno yo iré hacer algunos pendientes- comunicó Misao a Kaoru para luego dejarle sola. No soportaba la presencia del joven demonio que le hacía sentir invadida, no más con la mirada y notaba que por parte del pelirrojo había un gran interés por su compañera Kaoru. Esta permanecía aparentemente en calma, indiferente a la cercanía del dragón que descaradamente se aproximó a ella en cuanto le fue posible.

¿Es una hermosa noche, verdad?- cuestiono el pelirrojo a la dama a su lado, aquel par de gemas azules se habían perdido en el manto negro de la noche y ello le proporcionaba a la belleza de la mujer a su lado, un toque maravilloso ante sus ojos.

-desearía caminar en su compañía y disfrutarla tanto como usted- agrego luego apoyando su mano tras la espalda de la incorpórea mujer a su lado.

Para Kaoru no paso para nada desapercibida aquella acción por parte del gallardo hombre a su lado, pero como le resultaba evidentemente agradable, no se negó a aquella petición. Deambularon por el lugar, contemplando el panorama que la pequeña villa les podría brindar, la noche estaba perfecta para cualquier pareja que deseara perderse en el brillo mágico de la luna sobre sus cabezas, y ello fue precisamente lo que incitaba a algunas jóvenes parejas a compartir un poco de contacto, del cual Kaoru y Kenshin, fueron testigos abrumándolos y apenándolos.

Misao recorría los concurridos pasajes de la ciudad, tratando de evadir al castaño de ojos azules, pero en cuanto pensaba haberlo perdido, aparecía de improviso a algunos metros de distancia, reanudando así el cansado juego del gato y el ratón, y obviamente Misao se sentía la presa.

Misao cansada de ello y muy decidida, se acercó a él y enfrentarlo, estaba molesta de estar huyendo de él y no poder disfrutar realmente de la hermosa velada.

me parece que está huyendo de mi señorita – dice el demonio plantándose frente a ella con una sonrisa endiabladamente atractiva.

Misao se le quedo mirando entre espantada y enojada, no sabía qué hacer, huir parresia el mejor de los remedios para esa situación, ese dolor de estómago que empezaba a emerger a causa del constante y molesto castaño frente a ella.

-No huyo de usted –logro decir por fin , solo es que tengo cosas que hacer , así que si me permite- empezando a caminar , tratando de alejarse lo más rápido posible de aquel molesto hombre.

Soujirou sonrió para si, esa escabullidisa chica le hacía desearle de inmediato con su notable desdén por él.

-Preciosa, no sabes cuánto deseo poseerte, eres tan hermosa, y tu comportamiento hacia mí, no logra más que yo consiga desearte mas- susurro como un fantasma al atraparla de nuevo.

-¡no¡-dijo con molestia y repugnancia empujando al hombre que le atormentaba con su sola presencia, y con su toque, era simplemente insoportable.

Agitada por lo sucedido retomo su afanosa carrera por huir de él, tropezando con las criaturas que se interpusieran en su camino de escape.

Kaoru entre tanto disfrutaba de la compañía del dragón quien le platicaba de cosas vanas; la comida, sus tardes de casería que dejaban aterrorizada a la mujer, que no podía imaginarse a aquel gentil y galante hombre, despedazando los cuerpos de sus víctimas, como le había relatado con anterioridad. Pero se vio aún más sorprendida, cuando él le empezó a contar de su última compañera, sin temor a decirlo, la mujer que había logrado hacer llorar al poderoso hombre a su lado cuando esta falleció. Finalizando su relato con aquella triste historia. Y decidido a indagar más sobre la beldad a su lado le cuestiono, sobre su familia, no se le había ocurrido algo mas y termino preguntándole si tenía hermanos, ciertamente le convenía saber que tan dispuesto podría estar a conquistar a la bella dama a su lado.

Kaoru sonrió, recordando al último caballero que presentara a sus hermanos. Salió corriendo tras una inadvertida y extensa charla con los hombres de su familia, era la única mujer de los hijos del lord de los vampiros de Montblanc. El tesoro mas preciado de la familia blanc, la única mujer que había nacido en la familia, tras generaciones de fallidos intentos por traer a la vida a una heredera femenina, las mujeres eran realmente difíciles de concebir y una entre miles era casi un milagro para esta especie.

Entre tanto Misao Regresando su mirada hacia atrás para ver si se había podido escapar del persistente demonio, tropezó de lleno, contra algo duro, pero suave a la vez.

Soujiro había visto cuando Misao tropezara contra el alto hombre que se había interpuesto en su camino de huida.

-¿Se encuentra bien señorita?- dice el hombre de ojos azules mientras le tomaba de los hombros para alejarla de él y poder observarla con mayor claridad.

Eh…(algo aturdida aun, por el golpe) estoy bien mi lord, no se preocupe – dice Misao al mirar finalmente al hombre que le cuestionaba sobre su estado, dando por hecho que se trataba de alguien al que debería tratar con gran respeto.

Soujiro pudo distinguir al alto hombre, ese hibrido que tantos dolores de cabeza diera a su padre en tiempos pasados. Y en realidad no le gusto para nada, como los ojos azules se concentraron en Misao, así que se acercó al par e interponiéndose entre los dos, se dirigió al oji azul.

-Ella viene con migo- se apresuró a decir, al tiempo que tomaba con fuerza a Misao del brazo alejándola del hibrido (vampiro y ángel).

-¿Perdón?- ironizó Misao mientras se trataba de zafar del agarre del castaño demonio.- que yo recuerde huía de usted y su insoportable compañía- dijo hiriendo y molestando a Soujiro con sus palabras, y este se lo hiso saber aumentando la presión del agarre, sobre el brazo de la pelinegra de ojos verdes.

-¿Le está molestando este insolente, señorita?- cuestiono Aoshi, que en realidad se incomodó al notar la expresión de dolor en el rostro femenino.

-No se preocupe mi lord esta algo borrachín y no sabe lo que hace, defendió Misao al demonio que se distrajo cuando vio aparecer a su padre.

Hiko llego a su lado notando la situación que se estaba presentando entre, su hijo, el hibrido y la muchachita de ojos verdes.

¿Así que esto es lo que te detiene para reunirte con migo? Dice mirando a los tres allí.

-Oh mi lord no era la intensión por mi parte retener a vuestro hijo, pero parece que no se está portando muy cortes con la señorita y me vi obligado a interferir- dijo Aoshi, notando el nerviosismo por pate de la linda damita frente a él, obviamente le interesaba mucho al hijo del señor de sanctorum, y él al interponerse en su casería se notaba enfadado, casi podía leer en sus ojos una amenaza de muerte por interponerse entre él y su apetitosa presa, no lo podía negar le hallaba la razón de su molestia, una linda mujer, la que estaba enfrente suyo, que evidentemente le había sido esquiva a sus galanterías y pretensiones, no conocía muy bien al heredero del lord de sanctórum, pero bien conocía su fama de descarado mujeriego, que si no lograba llevar a su cama a una dama, insistiría hasta lograrlo, y lamentablemente para la joven frente a ellos, era su presa de turno.

Se tomó su tiempo para detallarla, los ojos azules de Aoshi se desplazaron por el pequeño cuerpo con curiosidad y admiración. Una piel pálida que parecía brillar a la tenue luz de la luna sobre sus cabezas, un cuerpo que cualquier mujer envidiaría y el hombre que tuviera la oportunidad de descubrirlo, quedaría simplemente prendado de ella. ¡Rayos!, si hasta el mismo, en ese momento se veía tentado a probarlo.

Como al parecer no eh recibido ningún review, dedico este capítulo a quien lo esté leyendo, agradeciéndole si de paso me deja su opinión, mil gracias de antemano y hasta pronto.

**EORIN**

**4:06 PM**

**23 de febrero de**


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO VIII**

**EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR…**

No se preocupe mi lord esta algo borrachín y no sabe lo que hace, defendió Misao al demonio que se distrajo cuando vio aparecer a su padre.

Hiko llego a su lado notando la situación que se estaba presentando entre, su hijo, el hibrido y la muchachita de ojos verdes.

- ¿Así que esto es lo que te detiene para reunirte con migo? Dice mirando a los tres allí.

-Oh mi lord no era la intensión por mi parte retener a vuestro hijo, pero parece que no se está portando muy cortes con la señorita y me vi obligado a interferir- dijo Aoshi, notando el nerviosismo por pate de la linda damita frente a él, obviamente le interesaba mucho al hijo del señor de sanctorum, y él al interponerse en su casería se notaba enfadado, casi podía leer en sus ojos una amenaza de muerte por interponerse entre él y su apetitosa presa, no lo podía negar le hallaba la razón de su molestia, una linda mujer, la que estaba enfrente suyo, que evidentemente le había sido esquiva a sus galanterías y pretensiones, no conocía muy bien al heredero del lord de sanctórum, pero bien conocía su fama de descarado mujeriego, que si no lograba llevar a su cama a una dama, insistiría hasta lograrlo, y lamentablemente para la joven frente a ellos, era su presa de turno.

Se tomó su tiempo para detallarla, los ojos azules de Aoshi se desplazaron por el pequeño cuerpo con curiosidad y admiración. Una piel pálida que parecía brillar a la tenue luz de la luna sobre sus cabezas, un cuerpo que cualquier mujer envidiaría y el hombre que tuviera la oportunidad de descubrirlo, quedaría simplemente prendado de ella. ¡Rayos!, si hasta el mismo, en ese momento se veía tentado a probarlo.

…..

-Es un placer ver que sales de tu enclaustramiento Aoshi-dice hiko refiriéndose al híbrido de altura considerable y ojos azules.

-Es bueno salir de vez en cuando, en realidad que te encuentras con situaciones fascinantes-dice mirando a Misao, en realidad sus ojos estaban negados a apartarse de ella, solo el breve instante en que su cuerpo tuvo contacto con el de aquella bella mujer, le atraparon en una invisible red de admiración y deseo.

-Me imagino a lo que te refieres- dijo zagas mente Hiko que no permitía ningún detalle se escapara de su inspección. Y evidentemente la muchachita de mirada embrujadora, había dado con otra víctima, las cosas se pondrían difíciles para su hijo, si en verdad pretendía a la chica, más que para apaciguar el incontrolable avaricia de poseer todo, lo que se convirtiera en objeto de su deseo. Puede que por la soledad, Aoshi contemplara la visión de hacerla su compañera.

-¡Rayos, Kaoru se fue sin mí- dice Misao desprevenidamente, llamando la atención de Aoshi.

-Debe estar con Kenshin, caminando y disfrutando de los fuegos artificiales- dice Soujirou mirándola.

Aoshi no había movido musculo alguno después de escuchar el nombre de Kaoru, a pesar que el solo nombre de aquella vampiresa le estremeciera. Ya hace días que se había marchado del castillo sin razón aparente, y encontrarla allí precisamente, se le hacía una maravillosa coincidencia.

-¿Puedes acompañarla?-fue la pregunta que saco de los pensamientos de Aoshi a Kaoru.

Algo confundido miro a los tres allí, entendiendo a que se referían a escoltar a la joven, asintió con ánimo sonriendo.-Claro no hay problema.- dijo ofreciendo uno de sus brazos a Misao, que pronto lo tomo.

-Y tu ven con migo- dice hiko mirando a su hijo que no tenía que hablar para dar a conocer su inconformidad con la situación.

Soujirou no dijo nada, sabía que desobedecerle e ir en contra de lo que decía u ordenaba su padre era algo que podría cobrarle muy caro más adelante, le debía respeto a su padre a si sus decisiones le molestaran tanto, como para desear tener el poder y despedazarlo allí mismo.

-Si deseas te podría ayudar a buscar si me la describes-dice el alto hombre a la pequeña mujer a su lado, puede que Kaoru aun le perturbara con solo ser mencionada frente a él, pero la jovencita a su lado no tenía que envidiar a La pelinegra de ojos azul profundo.

-¡oh, claro, tiene razón mi lord!-dice Misao algo apenada por su distracción. Miro la luna, y luego descendió su rostro hasta estrellar su mirada con los expectantes ojos azules de Aoshi.

-Bueno, ella es exquisitamente hermosa, digo, puedo asegurarle que no eh visto criatura más hermosa en mi vida- dice sorprendiendo a Aoshi con sus palabras.

-"¿Acaso era, que ella no se había contemplado frente a un espejo?-pensó él abrumado al notar lo muy atractiva que era la elfa a su lado.

-No sé si nadie se lo ha dicho, pero es usted una de las criaturas más hermosas que yo eh visto- le dijo seductoramente el hibrido a Misao, tomándola por sorpresa.

-sus ojos son azules, tez blanca, cabello negro y largo, como la noche sin luna- siguió ella en su descripción como respuesta a las aduladoras palabras del alto hombre a su lado.- así, tal como se la describo es mi madre- dijo Misao, recordando que aquella dama le había acogido como si se tratara de su propia hija y Kaoru se había ganado aquel título por parte de Misao.

Aoshi apenas y reacciono cuando escucho la palabra madre refiriéndose a Kaoru, porque estaba más que seguro que le había descrito perfectamente a la dama, a diferencia de que él mismo había experimentado la textura suave de la nívea piel de la vampiresa, cuando él se dejaba enceguecer por el deseo y la hacía presa de sus incontenibles sentimientos de lujuria por ella.

Kaoru sonreía ante el comentario de Kenshin, ya casi no recordaba la última vez que le habían hecho carcajear de tal forma. El dragón se las ingeniaba para robarle con sus acciones y palabras una sonrisa.

-Señor debo acusaros por ser el culpable de estar experimentando de nuevo este dolor de estómago, dijo sonriendo Kaoru que trataba de decir las cosas sin que la risa arruinara su intento por comunicarse con el pelirrojo a su lado.

Kenshin disfrutaba de su risa, se había convertido en la música preferida de sus oídos en aquel momento.

-Se ve usted tan encantadora sonriendo que me niego a dejar de ver en su rostro esa bella sonrisa, parece que todo se iluminara- dijo muy cortes y sinceramente el pelirrojo, porque parecía que para su cansada alma aquella sonrisa fuera el bálsamo mágico que tanto había buscado para apartar el insoportable dolor de sus angustias.

-¡Oh! Kaoru como eres de mala, me quede esperándote –Reclamo Misao a la distraída dama, tomándola por sorpresa.

-Perdóname linda es que bueno…- sus ojos se debían al pelirrojo como buscando apoyo por su parte.

-Yo tengo la culpa, le entretuve- se escusa kenshin sonriendo al mismo tiempo que contemplaba al par de mujeres. Pero un cuerpo masculino apareció tras ellas, colocando alerta al pelirrojo, pensando que se trataba de una amenaza, pero las garras del dragón regresaron a su lugar cuando logro distinguir al hibrido.

-¡Aoshi!- susurro Kaoru al girar y contemplar con claridad a quien observaba Kenshin alerta.

-Mi querida dama – dice saludando a Kaoru con un suave y cortes beso sobre los nudillos de la vampiresa.

-Le eh extrañado como no tiene idea- declaro el hibrido, sonriendo de satisfacción cuando noto el casi imperceptible carmesí sobre los pómulos de Kaoru.

-¿Se conocen?-pregunta curiosa y sorprendida Misao , al notar el trato cordial entre los dos.

-Si, Aoshi es un buen amigo- dice Kaoru girando a ver a Kenshin y a Misao que se mostraban sorprendidos ante la situación. Los celos por parte del dragón eran evidentes, claro que Misao parecía no quedarse atrás.

-A un buen amigo no se le abandona- dijo sarcásticamente el Hibrido que no podía dejar de contemplar a Kaoru, atento a su respuesta, si era que daba alguna.

-Bueno, sus razones tendría- dice Kenshin al notar, como el hibrido observaba a Kaoru, con cierto deseo, que bueno, el comprendía, pero en ese instante no veía con buenos ojos.

Agradecimientos a :

**Mego**: hola, respondiendo a tu pregunta de qué a que me referia a que si me refiero al mundo lleno de elementos diversos que has creado o el que de vez en cuando lanzas un dado a ver qué giro puede tomar la historia. Te respondo que me refiero al primero, al de elementos diversos que uno crea. Gracias por preguntar, leer y dejar tu review, espero este cap. no haya sido muy corto, si fue asi pido disculpas. Espero tu review, hasta pronto.

**Blueazulacero: **como siempre, gracias por tu review, y espero mas, nos estamos hablando, que estés bien.

actualizado por

EORIN

el 8 de marzo de 2011,

a las 10:25 am aproximadamente.

FELIZ DIA DE LA MUJER A TODAS LAS LECTORAS.


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO IX**

Hiko, señor de sanctorum se hallaba sentado a la cabecera de una larga mesa, dispuesta para él y sus regentes .A su derecha se encontraban Soujiro; regente del inframundo, Kenshin; regente de los dragones y el regente de los elfos. A su izquierda el regente de los ángeles, los humanos y el de los vampiros (quien se había convertido en el sucesor de la regencia de Aoshi cuando este se revelo al señor de sanctorum y se apartó de este gobierno para crear uno nuevo, según su parecer .No compartía muchas ideas del reverenciado lord de sanctorum.

En ese instante se discutía sobre uno de los clanes de vampiros, que se encontraban fuera de los territorios de sancta. Trataban de hallar la manera de que este pequeño colectivo se uniera a Sancta esto sí que irritaba a Aoshi. Recordaba ser tan libre como a los que se referían en ese momento allí. Su regencia siempre se caracterizó, por proteger y llevar una vida en paz y armonía con su entorno. Pero más que nada deseaba la libertad, no tener que rendir cuentas a nadie, por ello se había distanciado del territorio de sanctorum e impuesto su propio régimen, los que estaban bajo su protección eran criaturas rechazadas por el entorno, socio-político que imponía sancta y otras políticas de gobiernos similares a sanctorum.

Y… ¿Quién se supone es el líder del clan?-pregunto hiko observando con atención al alto hombre de ojos azules.

Es un hombre sabio pero terco, ya eh tenido la oportunidad de hablar con él con respecto a su alianza con sanctorum, pero es tan terco, como lo puede ser una mula- dijo Soujirou, notando cierto disgusto en la hermosa vampiresa de procedencia desconocida hasta el momento. Kaoru era consiente que se referían a su padre, un hombre que al paso de los años se hacía más frágil y sucumbiría al final de toda criatura reservada a perecer bajo el fulminante rayo del sol.

Aoshi que se había mantenido en silencio por el momento, dio su opinión en representación de los híbridos que personalizaba.

, a pesar de apartarse de sancta y conformar su propia institución, termino derrotado por el habido poder del lord de sanctorum y finalmente acepto su regencia sobre las criaturas fruto de las mesclas de razas. El mismo era un hibrido, mitad vampiro , mitad ángel, por ello siempre persistía en su interior una batalla entre sus dos naturalezas, una capas de destrozarlo todo, sin sentir remordimiento alguno, y otra parte que le hacía ver a todas las criaturas por igual, lo que en verdad le llegaba a molestar era estar bajo el mandato de un hombre que no sabía tener límites, mas con lo que le convenía, los vampiros del territorio de montblack eran criaturas pacíficas, y su regente al igual que él parecía compartir la sabiduría que solo durante siglos de existencia se podría llegar a adquirir.

-Si bien ellos no quieren pertenecer a sancta, y no hacen nada en contra de esta, ¿Por qué obligarles a someterse?- Pregunto muy razonablemente Aoshi, mientras sus ojos divagaban por las curvilíneas siluetas de las dos encantadoras damas presentes allí. Sus ojos danzaron sobre la hermosa fisonomía de Kaoru, llamando la atención de Kenshin que también puso su interés en la hermosa dama de ojos azules, y al notar que compartía el mismo interés por la bella dama se molestó, solo él podía admirarla de tal forma.

-Parece no pertenecer a ningún dominio o estado. Son independientes, pero poseen uno de los territorios más ricos, aunque al parecer dentro de este territorio, hay algunos exiliados. "No creo conveniente tener fuera de cuidado las ideas que los posibles rebeldes estén plantando en esta pequeña sociedad"- Citó Hiko del informe que le había entregado su hijo días atrás, era un excelente espía.

-Parece que aún no te acostumbras, ¿verdad?- susurro, soujiro con mofa al hibrido a su lado al percatarse de los gestos de desaprobación con respecto a lo que estaban planteando hiko en contra de la mencionada comunidad.

Aoshi por toda respuesta sonrió, motivado por el recuerdo del rostro deformado por el mal genio del demonio cuando se había topado con la hermosa visión de Misao, al tropezar con él en su intento por huir de Soujirou, él le rescato de su acoso.

-No tengo nada que decir, más que hablen y lleguen a un acuerdo con ellos, antes de que tomen medidas bélicas contra estos- dijo Aoshi tan diplomático como siempre. Asiendo de esta su última intervención en la cansada discusión sobre ¿qué hacer por dominar aquellos territorios?.

Kaoru y Misao habían llegado al pequeño hotel, buscando descansar, pronto empezaría el Alba y Kaoru se sentía cansada y fatigada a pesar de no haber hecho mayor cosa. Lo que había escuchado a los regentes, con respecto a su familia le resultaba, más que preocupante, no conocía a la perfección al lord de sanctorum, pero parecía decidido a incursionar en el territorio de su clan.

Cuando Kaoru y Misao llegaron a la posada donde se estaban quedando, un malhumorado anciano empezó a mandar a Misao a realizar los deberes pendientes a falta de su presencia durante el día.

-Mi señor, pido disculpas por mi "hija", pero se encontraba acompañándome. Le pido que consiga otra chica a la cual asignar los deberes que hasta hoy cumplía Misao, como empleada suya- dijo muy cortésmente Kaoru.

Misao aún seguía esperando a Kaoru a que terminara de "negociar" con el hombre mayor, igual de desconcertada por aquellas palabras, como el anciano frente a ellas.

Y Kaoru termino toda su retahíla de razones por las que Misao no trabajaría más allí, diciendo- desde este momento, yo me encargare de ella.

Misao se vio arrastrada por Kaoru, hasta la habitación que ocupaba esta, al ingresar, Kaoru, empezó a acomodar sus pertenencias y animada insto a Misao a ir en busca de las suyas, diciéndole – ¡Bueno niña, muévete que no te esperare por mucho, ve por tus cosas, aquí te aguardo!, termino con una sonrisa, por el rostro sorprendido de Misao.

Misao correspondió a su oferta, animada con una amplia sonrisa, y colocando pies en acción, empezo a descender los extensos escalones hasta llegar al primer piso y buscar sus pertenencias en los cuartos de las prostitutas que trabajaban allí. Como también era el lugar donde estas atendían su clientela Misao trato de pasar inadvertida para las parejas que tras las cortinas blancas, se sumergían en la lujuria y el placer.

El camino hacia la salida se le hiso más extensa de lo que le hubiera visto alguna vez, y con una vieja valija atravesó el pasillo, pero tropezó con Soujiro quien le sorprendió a la salida del callejón, acorralándole contra la pared.

-Baya, no pensé que te dedicaras ahora a esto- dijo, mirándola de pies a cabeza, como tratando de vislumbrar a través de la ropa las formas femeninas.

- Lo hubiera sabido desde un principio y solo era pagar algunas monedas, me habría evitado tanto trabajo- dijo, siendo acallado por un golpe que Misao propino a su rostro por su atrevimiento.

Librada por fin del persistente hombre de ojos azules se reunió con Kaoru en la puerta de salida.

-Discúlpame niña, no fue mi intensión ofenderte, si lo hice anterior mente,- se disculpó el hombre mayor por su agresivo recibimiento minutos atrás.

-Pierda cuidado señor, yo solo puedo darle las gracias por todo lo que me ha brindado desde mi primer día aquí- susurro muy gentilmente Misao que vio asomar en el rostro curtido del hombre frente a ellas una vaga sonrisa, un poco opacada por las arrugas de su rostro.

¿No, nos despediremos de tu amigo, "madre"? pregunta Misao con la esperanza de ver por última vez al gallardo hombre; era innegable que su solo físico era un poderoso imán para cualquier fémina, pero ella había sido cautivada por su personalidad cortes, muy diferente a como le habían tratado hasta ahora cualquier otro hombre, claro si no buscaba tenerla en su lecho una noche.

-¡No!- fue la áspera respuesta por parte de Kaoru.-Solo nos iremos y ya- dijo antes de perder su mirada en un coche que se estacionaba frente al hospedaje, vio de este carruaje descender a Aoshi quien inevitablemente cruzo su mirada con la de ella, para luego posar su mirada en la hermosa damita que le acompañaba, su seductora mirada lo había hecho perderse en ella desde el mismo instante en que la tomara en sus brazos cuando la conoció, dejándole impresionado, pero el deseo que había nacido por Kaoru cuando la conoció, segaba su objetividad para con la señorita de ojos hechiceros que lo atontaba si se aventuraba a sostener su mirada azul, sobe la esmeralda de la joven mujer, más de lo usual. Aoshi se acercó a ellas, pero su último paso hacia estas se vio envuelto entre el abrumador estruendo de una violenta explosión y unos gritos de guerrera que les alteró de inmediato.

Kaoru vio cómo lentamente, frente a sus ojos se hacían realidad sus presentimientos, desde la tarde había tenido la visión de aquel ataque, pero poco acostumbrada a su recién adquirida habilidad, no puso mayor interés en sus visiones.

Muchas criaturas se aglomeraban sobre las edificaciones de la pequeña villa, atacando a quien se cruzara por su camino, como una poderosa fuerza de la naturaleza, abatían a toda estructura y criatura a su paso.

Hiko ante aquel sorpresivo ataque se colocó a la cabeza del pequeño ejército, improvisado, en posición de combate, no permitiría que en su presencia devastaran con el lugar.

Transcurrieron algunos minutos de caos y a la orden de un hombre de mirada tan negra como el carbón, los ataques se detuvieron.

¿Enishi que significa esto?, cuestiono sorprendido el señor de sanctorum al reconocer a su agresor.

-Jaja, no pensé encontrare aquí, ni mucho menos con tus hombres, dijo pasando la mirada por todos los regentes y quienes se habían sumado a la defensa de sanctorum por aquel ataque inesperado.

Yukishiro enishi era nada más y nada menos que el hermano del señor de sanctorum, y como bien los dos no podían gobernar al tiempo, Enishi, instauro su propio territorio. Dos maneras muy distintas de pensar en cómo gobernar. Matra era el territorio que gobernaba este hombre de edad que no superaba la del señor de sanctorum, y si se encontraba allí, era en realidad por algo muy importante, el señor de Matra era muy respetuoso con el gobierno de su hermano mayor, y Hiko estaba decidido a saber el motivo que movía a su hermano a efectuar tal movilización de criaturas bajo su régimen.

**Agradecimientos por sus reviews a:**

**Blue-Azul-Acero:** espero este cap. te haya gustado como los anteriores, gracias por tu apoyo, espero tu review.

**Chant:** muchas gracias por tu review, no te preocupes por l poco extenso de tu review, me agrada saber que te gusta, espero sigas apoyándome con tus opiniones, espero tu review, hasta pronto, gracias.

**Mego:** ¡hola!, te agradezco por tus palabras, me alegra saber que es de tu agrado, lo que escribo, siendo que no se mucho de literatura en realidad, mil gracias, espero seguir leyendo tus observaciones, y que este capítulo, no te haya defraudado, pero no volviste a escribirme, tal vez estés ocupada, wenoo u.u.

**Actualizado por**

**Eorin**

**El jueves 7 de abril de 2011**

**A las 10:50 am aproximadamente**.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

Kaoru y Misao habían llegado al pequeño hotel, buscando descansar, pronto empezaría el Alba y Kaoru se sentía cansada y fatigada a pesar de no haber hecho mayor cosa. Lo que había escuchado a los regentes, con respecto a su familia le resultaba, más que preocupante, no conocía a la perfección al lord de sanctorum, pero parecía decidido a incursionar en el territorio de su clan.

Cuando Kaoru y Misao llegaron a la posada donde se estaban alojando, un malhumorado anciano empezó a mandar a Misao a realizar los deberes pendientes a falta de su presencia durante el día.

-Mi señor, pido disculpas por mi "hija", pero se encontraba acompañándome. Le pido que consiga otra chica a la cual asignar los deberes que hasta hoy cumplía Misao, como empleada suya- dijo muy cortésmente Kaoru.

Misao aún seguía esperando a Kaoru a que terminara de "negociar" con el hombre mayor, igual de desconcertada por aquellas palabras, como el anciano frente a ellas.

Y Kaoru termino toda su retahíla de razones por las que Misao no trabajaría más allí, diciendo- desde este momento, yo me encargare de ella.

Misao se vio arrastrada por Kaoru, hasta la habitación que ocupaba esta, al ingresar Kaoru empezó a acomodar sus pertenencias y animada insto a Misao a ir en busca de las suyas, diciéndole.

– ¡Bueno niña, muévete que no te esperare por mucho, ve por tus cosas, aquí te aguardo!; termino con una sonrisa, por el rostro sorprendido de Misao.

Misao correspondió a su oferta, animada con una amplia sonrisa, y colocando pies en acción, empezó a descender los extensos escalones hasta llegar al primer piso y buscar sus pertenencias en los cuartos de las prostitutas que trabajaban allí. Como también era el lugar donde estas atendían su clientela Misao trato de pasar inadvertida para las parejas que tras las cortinas blancas, se sumergían en la lujuria y el placer.

El camino hacia la salida se le hiso más extensa de lo que le hubiera visto alguna vez, y con una vieja valija atravesó el pasillo, pero tropezó con Soujiro quien le sorprendió a la salida del callejón, acorralándole contra la pared.

-Baya, no pensé que te dedicaras ahora a esto- dijo, mirándola de pies a cabeza, como tratando de vislumbrar a través de la ropa las formas femeninas sin prenda alguna.

- Lo hubiera sabido desde un principio y solo era pagar algunas monedas, me habría evitado tanto trabajo- dijo, siendo acallado por el golpe que Misao propino a su rostro por su atrevimiento.

Librada por fin del persistente hombre de ojos azules se reunió con Kaoru en la puerta de salida.

-Discúlpame niña, no fue mi intensión ofenderte, si lo hice anterior mente,- se disculpó el hombre mayor por su agresivo recibimiento minutos atrás.

-Pierda cuidado señor, yo solo puedo darle las gracias por todo lo que me ha brindado desde mi primer día aquí- susurro muy gentilmente Misao que vio asomar en el rostro curtido del hombre frente a ellas una vaga sonrisa, un poco opacada por las arrugas de su rostro.

¿No, nos despediremos de tu amigo, "madre"? pregunta Misao con la esperanza de ver por última vez al gallardo hombre; era innegable que su solo físico era un poderoso imán para cualquier fémina, pero ella había sido cautivada por su personalidad cortes, muy diferente a como le habían tratado, hasta ahora, cualquier otro hombre, claro si no buscaba tenerla en su lecho una noche.

-¡No!- fue la áspera respuesta por parte de Kaoru.-Solo nos iremos y ya- dijo antes de perder su mirada en un coche que se estacionaba frente al hospedaje, vio de este carruaje descender a Aoshi quien inevitablemente cruzo su mirada con la de ella, para luego posar su examen en la hermosa damita que le acompañaba, su seductora mirada lo había hecho perderse en ella desde el mismo instante en que la tomara en sus brazos cuando la conoció, dejándole impresionado, pero el deseo que había nacido por Kaoru cuando la conoció, segaba su objetividad para con la señorita de ojos hechiceros que lo atontaba si se aventuraba a sostener su mirada azul, sobre la esmeralda de la joven mujer más de lo usual.

Aoshi se acercó a ellas, pero su último paso hacia estas se vio envuelto entre el abrumador estruendo de una violenta explosión y unos gritos de guerrera que les alteró de inmediato.

Kaoru vio cómo lentamente, frente a sus ojos se hacían realidad sus presentimientos, desde la tarde había tenido la visión de aquel ataque, pero poco acostumbrada a su recién adquirida habilidad, no puso mayor interés en sus visiones.

Muchas criaturas se aglomeraban sobre las edificaciones de la pequeña villa, atacando a quien se cruzara por su camino, como una poderosa fuerza de la naturaleza, abatían a toda estructura y creatura a su paso.

Seijuro ante aquel sorpresivo ataque se colocó a la cabeza del pequeño ejército, improvisado, en enfoque de combate, no permitiría que en su presencia devastaran con el lugar.

Transcurrieron algunos minutos de caos y tras la orden de un hombre de mirada tan negra como el carbón, los ataques se detuvieron.

¿Enishi que significa esto?, cuestiono sorprendido el señor de sanctorum al reconocer a su agresor.

-Jaja, no pensé encontrarte aquí, hermano, ni mucho menos con tus hombres, dijo pasando la mirada por todos los regentes y quienes se habían sumado a la defensa de sanctorum por aquel ataque imprevisto.

Enishi era nada más y nada menos que el hermano del señor de sanctorum, y como bien los dos no podían gobernar al tiempo, Enishi, instauro su propio territorio. Dos maneras muy distintas de pensar en cómo gobernar. Matra era el territorio que regía este hombre de edad que no superaba la del señor de sanctorum, y si se encontraba allí, era en realidad por algo muy importante. El señor de Matra era muy respetuoso con el gobierno de su hermano mayor, y seijuro estaba decidido a saber el motivo que movía a su hermano a efectuar tal movilización de creaturas bajo su régimen.

Kaoru lo primero que hiso fue tomar a Misao de la mano, y llevarla con ella, prácticamente le arrastro tras de sí, la chica de ojos esmeralda se había quedado atrapada en los ojos de Aoshi, tanto como él en los de ella, así que el fatigado jalón de Kaoru, le mando a tierra a pesar de no desear ello.

Pronto el camino se vio obstaculizado por entes de aspecto indefinido, a los cuales se les denominaba como materials, por su estado incierto, adaptando formas a su antojo. Kaoru, con el conocimiento de las armas que Aoshi le había enseñado, saco de entre sus ropas una pequeña espada, que bien podría calificar para daga.

-Misao ven por aquí- grito Kaoru al terminar de despejar el camino de aquellos entes.-Ven con migo, dijo atrapándola en un abrazo protector, quería a esta alocada niña y le protegería, fuere como fuere.

Aoshi por su parte se abría camino en medio de los contrincantes de sanctorum tratando de no perder de vista a las dos mujeres que había hecho brotar de su lado angelical, cierto cariño, en especial por la joven de mirada que lograba dejarlo a su merced, si ella estuviera al tanto de ello. Entre Sus pensamientos y la lucha, finalmente le hiso perderlas de vista.

Simultáneamente Enishi y seijuro se encontraban enfrascados en una privada batalla de miradas.

-Bueno, ahora si dime, ¿porque entras de tal forma en mis territorios?- cuestiono seriamente a su "pequeño "hermano.

El atractivo hombre de mirada oscura se sonrió por el rostro malhumorado de su hermano.

-Bueno, di de una buena vez que es lo que buscas en mis tierras?- cuestiono irritado Seijuro.

-Bueno, lo que todo hombre busca aparte del poder-sonrió divertido al observar el rostro de los allí presentes.-Una mujer. Finalizo aclarando ante la cara de su hermano algo intrigado.

-¡pero qué diablos!-grito Soujirou algo irritado

- ¿y haces semejante alboroto por algo que podrías conseguir en tus tierras?- dijo el hombre sin darse cuenta del molesto rostro de Enishi quien se dirijo luego a su hermano.

-Parece que no has inculcado en tu hijo un poco de respeto por sus mayores- dijo el hombre de oscura mirada. Además no se trata de una simple mujer,- dijo mirando al desafiante el irritado demonio de ojos azules.-Se trata nada más y nada menos, que de mi futura compañera, la que se unirá a mí, para darme herederos y gobernar. Según tengo entendido, aquí fue el último lugar donde tuve informe, que se encontraba.- dijo Enishi, despacio por que su sobrino paresia carecer de entendimiento, según él.

¿Así que buscas una chica en específico?-dice Kenshin entrando en la discusión.

-Por supuesto, como dije antes, a mi prometida- reiteró Enishi mirando a su pelirrojo interlocutor.

-Y. ¿Cómo se supone es ella?- cuestiono, ahora seijuro, un poco cansado de lo extenso que se había vuelto esta conversación-.

El lord de Matra se mantuvo en silencio.

-Jajaja, no puedo creer hermano que estés buscando una mujer que ni siquiera conoces-dijo burlón Seijuro ante el rostro de su hermano.

Enishi no tomo muy bien la burla de este, así que ataco con uno de sus poderes a este, advirtiéndole-ríete aún más y no tendré compasión, ni siquiera porque eres mi hermano mayor- dijo el hombre de ojos negros calmándose un poco.

¿Y cómo se le han dicho es ella?, tal vez le hayamos visto, no hay muchas mujeres extranjeras en este lugar- cuestiono Soujirou esperando una respuesta.

Bueno, me han dicho que sus ojos son suficiente para someter a cualquier hombre a su voluntad, mirada esmeralda y cabellos lacios oscuros. Dice evocando una imagen de la chica concebida en su imaginario.

Soujirou y Kenshin se observan sorprendidos por su descubrimiento.

¿De casualidad, sabe su nombre?- cuestiona Kenshin observando al hombre.

-Misao es la hija del elfo más fuerte de mis tierras y mi futura compañera- respondió con arguyo el hombre frente a ellos, Solo que el día en que fui a buscarla para convertirla en mi esposa ya no estaba, acaso la has visto?- cuestiono al pelirrojo que cayó en la cuenta del error que había cometido. ¿Era este el prometido de la elfa que noches atrás le contara un poco de su desgracia?, de cómo al tratar de huir de aquel compromiso impuesto, había perdido a su madre por causa de este al perseguirlas al descubrir que la chica había huido en compañía de su madre.

Agradezco por su atención, y reviews a:

Blueazulacero: gracis por u review, espero l de este cap.


End file.
